1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electric bicycle, and more particularly, to an electric bicycle having an enhanced installation structure of an electronic control unit (ECU).
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an electric bicycle configured to run while having a motor as a driving force source to reduce the loss of physical strength of a user while increasing the convenience in usage is being developed.
The electric bicycle is provided with a frame and a wheel, a pedal and a handle installed on the frame, providing an external appearance similar to a general bicycle.
A motor configured to provide driving force is installed at a front wheel or at a rear wheel. The motor is normally configured to be supplied with power through a battery, and the overall motion of an electric bicycle that is related to the motor and the driving of the motor is controlled through an electronic control unit (ECU).
Meanwhile, in a case of the electronic control unit (ECU), the circuit board built in at the electronic control unit (ECU) may be easily damaged, and thus, recently, the attention is drawn to the effort in having the electronic control unit (ECU) installed in a way to be built in at a frame so that the frame is made to be used as a protective structure of the electronic control unit (ECU), and at the same time, in preventing the exterior appearance of the electric bicycle being hindered by the electronic control unit (ECU).
However, at this time, as to prevent the movement of the electronic control unit (ECU) built in at the frame, a separate fixing bracket is needed to be installed at a small space of an inside the frame, the installation structure of the electronic control unit (ECU) at an inside the frame is complicated.